Out Of Order
by HereComeTheDrums
Summary: Krista Blaire's life has never been normal. She has known the Doctor since she was 6, after all. One-sided 10/OC, with some 11/OC and 9/OC friendship.
1. Age 6

**A/N: It's gonna be switching from third person to first person POV, because it felt wrong to just plop the Doctor in with no explaination. Please don't hate me for starting with 11 and Amy, I just needed to have a Doctor who already knew her, and I want the majority of the story to be with 10. (It's my first real story, please go a bit easy on me!)**

* * *

_"So, um, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? ... Obviously ringing no bells. Right, um - oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? ... Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Hoo! Life with a time traveler - never knew it could be *such* hard work." ~River Song, Silence in the Library_

**

* * *

**

**Age 6**

* * *

"Come on, kid, can we just stop for a minute?" Cameron moaned and grabbed my hood as she stopped. I glared up at her.

"No! I wanna go on the swings!" I grabbed her hand and pulled with all my weight. My sneakers left little ditches as a pushed off and fell.

"Can we walk then?" God, she was so _lazy._ If I could run four blocks and still have breath, why couldn't she?

"Never!" I exclaimed and hauled myself off the ground, running away from my sister at top speed.

"Krista! Get back here!" She rolled her eyes and chased after me.

"Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!"

* * *

The Doctor glanced at his companion with a grin.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"I set the TARDIS for a Magical Mystery Tour. Go check it out." He held the door open for his newest companion.

Amy glanced out. "We're in a park. A park, full of little kids, and one of them is staring at me." The Doctor looked around the playground. He spotted a little brunette girl looking at the TARDIS with curiosity. A young woman snuck up behind the child and scooped her up into her arms.

"God, kiddo, you scared the crap out of me!" The teenager said as she tickled the squirming child.

"Cammie, Mommy said you're not allowed to say crap in front of me, because I'll start saying it, too."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'll go push you. You still want to go on the swings, right?"

"But, look! They came out of the box!" Krista pointed at the TARDIS with a look at her sister. Cameron smiled at her sister. She came up with the cutest things sometimes.

"Who did?" Cameron played along.

The child pointed at Amy and then the Doctor. "The girl! Then the floppy hair man came out!"

"The floppy hair man? What does floppy hair look like?" Cameron enjoyed Krista's crazy stories much more than pushing her on a swing. Krista put her hair in front of her face and made a 'pft' sound. Cameron smiled.

"And where is Mr. Floppy Hair Man?"

"Right there!" Krista ran towards the Doctor. Cameron reached out to grab her, and caught a handful of air. She hadn't meant for Krista to disturb them. She wouldn't like it very much if she was being called 'Rainbow Hair Girl' by a little kid, and she guessed neither would the man. Cameron ran after her little sister.

"See?" asked Krista when Cameron caught up to her. "He has floppy hair!"

"I'm sorry," Cameron apologised to the Doctor, "She thinks you came out of the blue box. I'm really sorry about this." The Doctor remembered something, something from a long time ago, in his last regeneration. One of his companions had mentioned...no, it couldn't...could it? She'd mentioned first seeing him when she was a child. She said he had floppy hair, and that she'd never seen that Doctor ever again. Could the little girl standing right next to him be one of his companions? He had to be sure.

Cameron took Krista's hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Cameron spun around at the Doctor's voice. "I didn't catch your name. What was it?"

Cameron looked at the Doctor. Why did he want to know her name? "I don't see why you would care."

Krista held out her hand. "My name's Krista. Krista Blaire."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Krista Blaire! I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy," he looked at Amy, "Go ahead, Amy, say hello to Krista." Amy looked at him questioningly, and turned to Krista.

"Hello, Krista. I'm Amy." Krista grinned.

"That's Cammie. She's a little crazy sometimes," she pointed to her sister. Cameron's jaw dropped.

"That's enough! Come on, Krista, Mom'll be worried if we don't get home soon."

"But we just got here!" Krista whined, "And I'm talking to The Doctor!"

"Oh, I'm sure The Doctor wouldn't mind if we left. Come on, Krista." Cameron was alarmed by the man's sudden friendliness. She picked Krista up and started to walked away, ignoring her sister's protests and squirming.

"Cammie! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at my annoying sister, and I bit her arm. Her grip loosened, and I jumped out of her grasp. I pretended to cry, and Cammie froze.

"Are you alright?" I showed her my knee, which I had skinned as I landed. "Oh my God, I'm gonna get Mom, stay there!" As I watched her run away, I slowly got up, and went back the way we'd come. I wanted to see that blue box again.

* * *

"Come on, Krista." Cameron picked her sister up, and walked away from the Doctor.

"Amy, we've got to go." The Doctor looked at his companion.

"Is it because of the little girl? Is she an alien?"

"No...I knew her," Amy glanced at him. "I'll explain when we're in the TARDIS." They walked back to the time machine and went inside.

Amy crossed her arms and leaned against a railing. "Who is she?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Amy, you remember when I came back for you. On the roof? The Atraxi?"

"Yeah, the big eye thing."

"You remember the men on the hologram?"

"Yeah, after you asked if Earth was protected, it was only last week, Doctor, I can remember it just fine."

"Those men were me. Do you remember the last man?"

Amy was only slightly surprised. After what she'd seen, she'd believe anything. She'd ask more about it later, when the Doctor was in less of a rush. She nodded.

"Krista used to travel with me when I looked like that. She told me that the first time she met me, I had floppy hair, and there was a girl with me."

"Which would be me."

"Yes. And I'll tell you more later because she'll be here in a moment." Right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the box, feeling quite silly. The door opened, and the Doctor looked out.

"Krista! Hello, what're you doing here? Where's your sister?"

"Cammie went home to get Mommy because I fell."

"She just left you here? Well, that wasn't very good! Come in!" I grinned and stepped inside. I gasped.

"What's this? It's so pretty!"

"This is my spaceship." The Doctor smiled at me.

"It's a spaceship?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Are you an alien?"

The Doctor nodded again.

"Is she alien, too?" I looked at Amy.

"No, she's human." Amy waved slightly.

The door opened. "Krista..." Cameron trailed off as she took in her surroundings. "Krista! Are you alright? What has he done? Did he give you anything?" I stared at her.

"Cammie! He's an alien! This is his spaceship!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the Doctor and towards the door. "You-You lot, you're crazy, you are. You don't talk to her ever again, you got that? Stay away from my sister." She pointed at the Doctor.

"Cammie, it's okay!"

"Shush." Cameron picked me up and walked backwards until she hit the door. She opened it, and stepped back onto the grass. She put me down and grabbed my hand, starting to run. There was a sound from behind us, and I wiggled out of her grasp. I stared at the box, which was making the _Vwroop, vwroop_ sound, and it disappeared, the leaves that were near it blowing slightly.

"Come on, Krista, we're going home." I turned my back on the now empty spot, and sadly walked away.


	2. Age 12

______

"You're making them an offer?"  
"And they better take it. Because right now I'm having a hard time making them any kind of offer at all. Because you know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. She never gave in, and then you ate her. But I'm gonna let that pass, just as long as you let them pass."  
"How long have you known?"  
"I counted the shadows. You only have one now."  
~The Doctor & Anita, Forest of the Dead

* * *

**Age 12**

____

_

* * *

_

"Where are we? We're not on Mars, are we?"

"No, just checking on someone. You can come if you want," noticing his companions expression, he added, "It's just a visit. Come on, Donna!" The Doctor held the TARDIS door open for her.

"Alright, but then we're going somewhere! A spa or something." Donna walked out of the doors, followed by the Doctor.

The first thing they saw was the face of an angry teacher.

____

___

* * *

_

"Can anyone here tell me what a Mitochondria is? Anyone, anyone?" Mrs. Sanders looked around the room. "Rebecca?"

"A Mitochondria is the source of most of the energy of a cell."

"Very good. Now, take out your notebooks, we're going to be taking notes."

_Vwroop, vwroop_

I shook my head slightly at the sound that was from a memory...or a dream? I was never good at remembering things.

_Vwroop, vwroop, vwroop_

I looked up from my notes to see the slightest hint of blue. It became more and more solid, and I recognised it as the box from the park. The magic box. I grinned from under my bangs and kept jotting down my notes. Would he remember me?

"Spa or something." A woman's voice came through the open door of the time machine. She came out, followed by a man in a suit. I waited for a second man to come out, but nobody did. Where was the Doctor?

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mrs. Sanders glared at the strangers.

"This is Donna, and I'm the Doctor. Could you tell me where I am?" I was confused. That wasn't the Doctor, so who was it?

I raised my hand. "Could you please wait?" Mrs. Sanders glanced at me.

"No. Who are they?" I pointed at 'Donna'.

"I'm looking for Krista Blaire. Is she here?" The Suit Man asked my teacher.

I stood up in my corner of the room and did a little two finger wave.

"Is that her? Krista, is that you?"

I stuck my tongue out and started to walk to the TARDIS, whacking Lee on the shoulder as I walked.

I pushed past Donna and Mr. Suit and glanced inside the Phone Box. I stepped inside and plopped down in a chair near the console as casually as possible.

I waited for Suit Man to drive the TARDIS away from the class, and then I started talking as calmly as possible.

"Where is the Doctor?"

"I'm right here! Are you feeling okay?" Senor Suit looked at me worried.

"You don't have floppy hair. You have hedgehog hair."

"Floppy hair? When did I...oh. Oh! I'm sorry! You must be so confused, I must have regenerated!" What. The. Hell. I blinked up at Super Suit. "Alien, remember? Wait, you know that, right? Ah, you must. And don't look at me like that, it's not my fault you keep meeting me out of order."

"Time machine!" I referenced to the console.

"Well...fine. Hey, I'll make it up to you, I'm going to take you to the Library. Do you like books yet? Last time I saw you, you had your nose buried in one. Biggest Library in the universe, a whole planet, just filled with every book ever written. It's huge, and they have these-"

"Rambling." I cut him off.

Donna glanced at Suit Guy (The Doctor?).

"We'll go to the Library, and then we'll bring Donna to her spa. Midnight, haven't been there yet. I'll bring her to the Leisure Palace. Donna, pick a number."

"24."

"Alright. Krista, I'm going to pick you up when you're 24, and bring you to the Library. Now, I'll drop you off, then go pick you up." He fiddled with the controls a bit, and we landed. I opened the door, and stepped out into a desert. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, McFly! This is a desert. A _desert._ Not my house. _A desert._" I Gibbs-slapped the Doctor. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Donna smirk.

A few failed destinations later, the Doctor managed to find my house. "See you in twelve years, Krista." He said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna see you for that long? Damn!"

"I'll see you before then, but my face'll be different again, alright? And you swore!"

"So?" I blew my hair out of my face. I hugged Donna and whacked the Doctor on the arm, and ran for my house with a smile on my face.

As I opened the front door, Cammie's voice came out of the kitchen.

"Mail for you."

I grabbed the envelope off of the table and a slight smile reached my lips at the crudely drawn TARDIS where the stamp should have been.

I read the note eagerly.

_Krista,_

_I can't explain right now, or any time soon in your future, because, if I'm right, you should be about 12 about now. I've told you about The Library. Stay away. Ignore me when I ask you to come. I hope you can read this before I realize that I'm breaking one of the most basic rules of time and take this letter back. Stay out of the shadows, Krista. Please._

_The Doctor_

_P.S. I've given you something valuable. Don't write on it, just keep it safe._

I took out the remaining contents of the envelope. A blank piece of paper?

And what did he mean, 'stay out of the shadows'? And The Library sounded really interesting. Why couldn't I go? What would happen when I was 24?

* * *

**A/N: Hugs and humongous thank yous to my two reviewers, six alerters, and two favorites.**

**LoopyLuna89: Thank you!**

**EvaUnderworld: Do I dare say you've discovered what happened in the Doctor's time line that separates them?**

**Thank you, Cherokeefox20, EvaUnderworld, LoopyLuna89, Lorna Roxen, moonlightshade, & torchwood and doctor who 4eva for being my six alerters, and thank you to StarReader2009 and EvaUnderworld for favoriting this story. **

**And, EvaUnderworld, I have a feeling you're my biggest fan at the moment. :D**

**Now, let's see how many hits chapter two can get!**


End file.
